falloutfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Vault 111 Terminál bejegyzések
A Vault 111 terminál bejegyzések különböző, a létesítményben elhelyezkedő terminálokon olvashatóak. Vault 111 monitoring terminál Welcome to ROBCO Industries ™ Termlink Thank you for choosing Vault-Tec! Cryogenic Array Cryogenic Array: Offline. Premature termination resulting in system failure. Isolated manual and remote overrides detected. Controls disabled. Life Support Life Support: Offline. Premature termination resulting in system failure. Isolated manual and remote overrides detected. Controls disabled. Pod Occupant Status Pod B1: Mr. DiPietro Utódállapot: Elhunyt. A halál oka: az életvitel meghibásodása miatti fulladás. Pod B2: Cindy Cofran Utódállapot: Elhunyt. A halál oka: az életvitel meghibásodása miatti fulladás. Pod B3: Mrs. Whitfield Utódállapot: Elhunyt. A halál oka: az életvitel meghibásodása miatti fulladás. Pod B4: Mrs. Cofran Utódállapot: Elhunyt. A halál oka: az életvitel meghibásodása miatti fulladás. Pod B5: Mr. Whitfield Utódállapot: Elhunyt. A halál oka: az életvitel meghibásodása miatti fulladás. Pod B6: Mr. Cofran Utódállapot: Elhunyt. A halál oka: az életvitel meghibásodása miatti fulladás. Pod C1: Empty Occupant status: Not applicable. Pod C2: Mrs. Callahan Utódállapot: Elhunyt. A halál oka: az életvitel meghibásodása miatti fulladás. Pod C3: Mr. Callahan Utódállapot: Elhunyt. A halál oka: az életvitel meghibásodása miatti fulladás. Pod C4: Mr. Able Utódállapot: Elhunyt. A halál oka: az életvitel meghibásodása miatti fulladás. Pod C5: Mrs. Able Utódállapot: Elhunyt. A halál oka: az életvitel meghibásodása miatti fulladás. Pod C6: Nate and Shaun (infant)/Player name Utolsó állapot: Ismeretlen. - Pod-ajtó kézi felülbírálása Engaged / Remote Override Engaged. Pod C7: Nora and Shaun (infant)/Player name Utolsó állapot: Ismeretlen. - Pod-ajtó kézi felülbírálása Engaged / Remote Override Engaged. Pod C8: Mr. Russell Utódállapot: Elhunyt. A halál oka: az életvitel meghibásodása miatti fulladás. Biztonsági terminál Welcome to ROBCO Industries ™ Termlink Clearance: VAULT-TEC SECURITY VAULT 111 SECURITY INSTRUCTIONS CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SECURITY EYES ONLY | VIOLATION VTP-01011 Vault 111 is designed to test the long-term effects of suspended animation on unaware, human subjects. Security staff are responsible for maintaining installation integrity and monitoring science staff activity. Under no circumstances are staff allowed to deviate from assigned duties. Insubordination or interference with vault operations are capital offenses. Security staff are authorized to use lethal force. Operations Protocol Manual Resident Admittance Upon Activation Notice from Vault-Tec, all personnel are required to report to the Entry Area and assist with admittance of Vault Residents. Security Personnel will maintain order and ensure that no personnel or residents attempt to evacuate the Vault. Research staff will be responsible for resident intake and escort each to the designated cryogenic pod. Residents not accounted for in the manifest should be asked to step aside and detained forcefully by security if necessary. Once all residents have been sealed into their preservation chambers dispose of any detainees. Vault entryway must remain sealed under any circumstances. Staff Duties Science Staff Members of the research team must daily monitor the vital signs of cryogenically preserved residents. Cardiopulmonary and cognitive activity in particular must be recorded hourly. Life-saving intervention is only permitted if greater than 80% of the resident population has perished while in cryogenic suspension, and must not interrupt suspension. Independent research is encouraged, and left to Overseer discretion. Security Personnel Security patrols are to be carried out on a constant eight-hour rotation. Security priorities include: - Monitoring for signs of intrusion - Checking for atmosphere leaks - Settling disputes among personnel - Enforcement of regulations set forth by the Overseer - Enforcement of regulations set forth by Vault-Tec Facility Services & Maintenance Due to the nature of Vault 111, personnel will be expected to perform duties outside of their normal qualifications, such as janitorial duties and food preparation. The exact distribution of these roles is left to Overseer discretion. All Clear & Evacuation All-Clear Message Following a nuclear event, Vault-Tec will monitor hazards such as radiation levels, enemy invasion, subsequent attacks, and other factors. Once conditions are deemed safe, this terminal will receive an all-clear notice. Upon receiving the all-clear notice, Vault-Tec personnel may be evacuated at Overseer discretion. Disregard any notices from organizations or individuals not associated with Vault-Tec, including government and military. Residents are not to be disrupted or evacuated. Vault-Tec will attend to their needs remotely once Vault 111 staff has been evacuated. Mandatory Shelter Period Vault 111 is classified as a short-term assignment. Non-resident personnel are expected to carry out research duties and basic maintenance of the Vault while awaiting the All-Clear signal to evacuate. In the absence of an All-Clear message from Vault-Tec, the Overseer may elect to evacuate staff after a mandatory shelter period of 180 days of containment. Under no cirumstance may Vault 111 staff evacuate during this shelter period, unless receiving the All-Clear message from Vault-Tec. Biztonsági bejegyzések October 23, 2077 God. It finally happened. The world's over. Barely got all the residents inside. Not everyone made it... Now it's just us and the icebergs. I don't get it. Eggheads tried to explain to me that keeping them frozen is a big experiment. For a better future or something. I don't know. It just doesn't seem right that we were smiling at them all that time before putting them on ice. Shouldn't we have told them something? December 25, 2077 Christmas underground. Got together with the rest of the security boys and support staff and had a little party. Best gift that got handed out was a Fancy Lad Snack Cake that wasn't too stale. None of the scientists came. Overseer wasn't there either. I just don't get them. They hiding something from us? Another company secret only for the higher ups? Whatever. Just a few more months until the All-Clear is supposed to come though. Then we can start rebuilding. March 14, 2078 Only a few weeks left in our mandatory shelter period. Everyone's getting stir crazy. Some people are even saying the All-Clear Signal is never coming. We can't stay here much longer, that's for sure. It's not just the fact that I've been staring at the same break room and bunk bed for over six months. It's the fact that we only have enough food left for another few months. Tops. The Overseer keeps telling everyone to be patient, focus on work. He's definitely keeping us out of the loop. Something bad is going on. I just know it. April 23, 2078 The main door accessing the vault exit is malfunctioning. Now the only way out is through the Overseer's evacuation tunnel, how convenient for him. He has one of the science team watching the door into his office at all times from a little makeshift checkpoint. Got invited to a meeting tonight. Support staffers and security only. Sounds like I'm not the only one with an axe to grind. LAST ENTRY No All-Clear from Vault-Tec is coming. We need to leave. We're all but out of food. I almost murdered Stanley for dropping a damn salt cracker on the floor. A handful of us confronted the Overseer about opening up the Vault. I never knew a man that small could shout that loud. Now he's locked himself in his office along with the rest of the science staff. We're supposed to hand over any food, weapons, and medicine we have by tonight, or there's "going to be consequences." I've talked to everyone. It's time. One way or another, we're getting out of this Vault. Újjáalakítási terminál Welcome to ROBCO Industries ™ Termlink VAULT-TEC RECREATION TERMINAL OVERSEER MEMÓK Remember, use of the recreational terminal is a privilege. If work performance declines, this privilege may be revoked. Enjoy responsibly. TOP TEN 1. RIC 2. TIM 3. TGM 4. SAE 5. SQV 6. TNM 7. TCL 8. TDT 9. SDT 10. QQQ Play Tape Loading holotape. Please wait... A Felvigyázó terminálja Welcome to ROBCO Industries ™ Termlink Clearance: Overseer Eyes Only VAULT 111 OVERSEER INSTRUCTIONS CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL OVERSEER EYES ONLY | VIOLATION VTP-01011 Vault 111 is designed to test the long-term effects of suspended animation on unaware, human subjects. Your staff will be on short-term assignment to monitor basic cardiopulmonary and cognitive functions. Long-term monitoring will be handled remotely by Vault-Tec technicians. Under no circumstance is suspension to be disrupted. This includes the administration of live-saving measures. Your staff is also considered expendable. Insubordination or attempts to evacuate prematurely are capital violations. Unused cryogenic pods are the preferred method for cadaver disposal. Cryolator I've long dreamed of making cryogenic freezing available in a portable, on-demand form. The Cryolator is my latest attempt. Thankfully, we're in no short supply of the chemicals and components I need to tinker with the prototype. It's a nice way to occupy the time as we wait for the All-Clear Signal. Operations Protocol Manual Resident Admittance Upon Activation Notice from Vault-Tec, all personnel are required to report to the Entry Area and assist with admittance of Vault Residents. Security Personnel will maintain order and ensure that no personnel or residents attempt to evacuate the Vault. Research staff will be responsible for resident intake and escort each to the designated cryogenic pod. Residents not accounted for in the manifest should be asked to step aside and detained forcefully by security if necessary. Once all residents have been sealed into their preservation chambers dispose of any detainees. Vault entryway must remain sealed under any circumstances. Staff Duties Science Staff Members of the research team must daily monitor the vital signs of cryogenically preserved residents. Cardiopulmonary and cognitive activity in particular must be recorded hourly. Life-saving intervention is only permitted if greater than 80% of the resident population has perished while in cryogenic suspension, and must not interrupt suspension. Independent research is encouraged, and left to Overseer discretion. Security Personnel Security patrols are to be carried out on a constant eight-hour rotation. Security priorities include: - Monitoring for signs of intrusion - Checking for atmosphere leaks - Settling disputes among personnel - Enforcement of regulations set forth by the Overseer - Enforcement of regulations set forth by Vault-Tec Facility Services & Maintenance Due to the nature of Vault 111, personnel will be expected to perform duties outside of their normal qualifications, such as janitorial duties and food preparation. The exact distribution of these roles is left to Overseer discretion. All Clear & Evacuation All-Clear Message Following a nuclear event, Vault-Tec will monitor hazards such as radiation levels, enemy invasion, subsequent attacks, and other factors. Once conditions are deemed safe, this terminal will receive an all-clear notice. Upon receiving the all-clear notice, Vault-Tec personnel may be evacuated at Overseer discretion. Disregard any notices from organizations or individuals not associated with Vault-Tec, including government and military. Residents are not to be disrupted or evacuated. Vault-Tec will attend to their needs remotely once Vault 111 staff has been evacuated. Mandatory Shelter Period Vault 111 is classified as a short-term assignment. Non-resident personnel are expected to carry out research duties and basic maintenance of the Vault while awaiting the All-Clear signal to evacuate. In the absence of an All-Clear message from Vault-Tec, the Overseer may elect to evacuate staff after a mandatory shelter period of 180 days of containment. Under no cirumstance may Vault 111 staff evacuate during this shelter period, unless receiving the All-Clear message from Vault-Tec. Overseer's Log Preparations The final staff orientation is complete, all but a few of the residents down in Sanctuary Hills have been enrolled, and several from Concord as well. Vault-Tec supervisors came up this week to do a technical review with me. This Vault is ready to open. I can only imagine what wonders our residents will get to witness. The notion of leaping forward in time - I almost wish I could join them and see the promise of our future realized. October 23 It's happened. We were lucky that most of the staff was nearby when the early warning came through. We had less notice than expected, but only Nordhagen was missing when we sealed the entrance. Resident Admittance went smoothly. Everyone made it, even the family that waited till the last minute. I was worried there would be more suspicion, but things happened so fast for these people. They must have been too overwhelmed to question the cryogenic pods. System Malfunction Strange issue today with pod C3. Subject appeared to be having heart palpations. Nothing life-threatening, but unusual. We realized almost too late that the pod was malfunctioning. The cryogenic array almost started thawing her out. We're not sure, but I suspect a hiccup in Vault-Tec's remote override systems may have sent an errant signal. We'll have to keep an eye out. I only hope their systems are reliable once we evacuate the staff. Supplies Running Low There's been no All-Clear Signal yet, even though we're nearing the end of the 180 day Mandatory Shelter Period. Supplies were never intended to last much more than that, and despite my best efforts, people are beginning to question what we're doing down here. If people think we can just leave when the 180 days are up, they're insane. The radioactive exposure would still be potent enough to fry everyone if the Vault seals are breached that early. The whole point of the All-Clear was to receive additional instructions from the main office. I don't know what to do. I can't open the Vault. I can't expect our supplies to last forever. I just have to keep everything under control until the All-Clear... Mutiny A faction led by the security personnel have turned on me, demanding they be allowed to leave the Vault. Idiots. I will not open the door to be irradiated to death out there. I'm consolidating the remaining supplies, putting the staff on lockdown. We're going to have to start prioritizing who deserves what little food we have left. I've been too damn generous with the rations. If people don't like it, well, that's fewer mouths to feed... Evakuációs Járat kinyítása The personnel evacuation tunnel is now open. Remind all staff to be orderly and follow shutdown protocols before exiting and re-sealing Vault 111. Please maintain all staff records and research. Report to your local Vault-Tec superiors for debriefing and further instruction. en:Vault 111 terminal entries fr:Entrées de terminal de l'Abri 111 ru:Убежище 111 — записи в терминалах Kategória:Fallout 4 Kategória:Vault 111 Kategória:Terminál